bengorpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Taijutsu
Taijutsus sind Techniken, die vollständig auf die Kräfte und Fähigkeiten der Person beruhen. Konditin und Ausdauer stehen hier im Vordergrund und es muss kein Chakra aufgebracht werden. Dies bedeutet, dass Tajutsus erheblich schneller auszuführen sind, wie also Ninjutsu und Genjutsu. Allerdings kann auch hier die Effiziens einer Technik, durch die Zuführung von Chakra, erhöht werden. Das Juuken der Hyuugas wäre hierfür ein sehr gutes Beispiel. Die Taijutsus wurden in ihre Schwierigkeitsstufe eingeteilt. Sennen Goroshi ~~ Tausendjähriger Schmerz ~~ Auch bekannt als: Konohagakure Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu no Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi, Man schleicht sich von hinten an den Gener ran, und verpasst ihm einen mächtigen Stoß in den Allerwertesten. Typ: E-Rang, Offensiv, Reichweite: 0-5 Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: Aus Naruto: Kakashi, Naruto Suupaa Ekuserento Haipaa Atakku ~~ Super Exzellente Hyper Angriff~~ Die beiden Hochstapler Mondai und Poccha, die Gai und Lee imitiert haben, nutzen diesen Angriff, bei dem sie Football Helme tragen und gemeinsam auf das Ziel losrennen. Typ: E-Rang ,Offensiv, Reichweite: 0-5 Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: - Mondai und Poccha Dainamikku-Entorī ~~Dynamisches Auftreten ~~ Gai rennt auf seinen Gegner zu und führt einen halsbrecherigen Kick durch. Typ: D-Rang, Offensiv, Reichweite: 0-5 Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: - Might Guy, Rock Lee Konoha Reppū ~~Konoha Sturm ~~ Mit dieser schnellen Technik fegt man seinen Gegner von den Füßen. Naruto beherrscht diese Technik unter einem anderen Namen in der Narutimate OVA. Typ: D-Rang, Offensiv, Reichweite: 0-5 Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: - Might Guy, Rock Lee Konoha Senpū ~~Konoha Wirbelwind ~~ Diese Technik ist meist Vorreiter einer stärkeren Technik. Sie besteht aus einer schnellen Kombination aus ducken und einem Tritt, der den Gegner in die Luft befördert. Typ: D-Rang, Offensiv, Reichweite: 0-5 Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: - Might Guy, Rock Lee uchimono no hage taka ~~Technik des Geiers~~ Taro schleicht sich mit soru von hinten an den Gegner heran ... umklammert diese Person und packt sie fest an der Brust. Diese Technik ist nur gegen frauen sinnvoll. Typ: D-Rang, Offensiv, Reichweite: 0-5 Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: - Kotaro Mao Tsūga ~~Durchbohrender Reißzahn ~~ Der Nutzer dieser Technik dreht sich mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit und kann den Gegner in diesem Wirbelzustand angreifen. Typ: D-Rang, Offensiv, Reichweite: 0-10+ Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: - Inuzuka Kiba Hien Kusen ~~ Fliegender Schwalbenangriff ~~ Dies ist eine schwächere Version der Hien Technik. Typ: D Rang, Offensiv, Reichweite: 0-5 Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: - Asuma Sarutobi(Naruto: Narutimate Hero 3) Tsūtenkyaku ~~ Schmerzhafter Tritt ~~ Tsunade führt einen knochenbrechenden Tritt aus. Typ: D-Rang Offensiv, Reichweite: 0-5 Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: - Tsunade (Naruto: Narutimate Hero 3) Gatsūga ~~Doppelter durchbohrender Reißzahn ~~ Mit dieser Technik drehen sich die beiden Anwender in unglaublicher Geschwindkeit und führen dem Gegner bei Kontakt mächtige Schläge zu. Der Angriff kann auch alleine durchgeführt werden, ist dann aber auch nur halb so effektiv. Typ: C-Rang, Offensiv, Reichweite: 0-5 Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: - Inuzuka Kiba &Akamaru Kayabusa Otoshi ~~ Wanderfalken Sturzflug ~~ Mit dieser Technik drehen sich die beiden Anwender in unglaublicher Geschwindkeit und führen dem Gegner bei Kontakt mächtige Schläge zu. Der Angriff kann auch alleine durchgeführt werden, ist dann aber auch nur halb so effektiv. Typ: C-Rang, Offensiv, Reichweite: 0-5 Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: - Uchiha Sasuke Kage Buyō ~~Schatten des tanzenden Blattes ~~ Während der Gegner in der Luft ist springt der Benutzer dieser Technik auf eine Art hinter um hiner ihm zu erscheinen und eine weitere Technik folgen zu lassen. Sasuke lernt diese Technik, als er sie von Lee mithilfe seines Sharingan abschaut. Naruto kann eine ähnliche Variante in der Narutimate Hero Serie anwenden. Typ: C-Rang, Offensiv, Reichweite: 0-5 Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: - Rock Lee, Maito Gai, Nikudan Hari Sensha ~~Menschliches Stachelpanzergeschoß ~~ Diese Technik besteht im wesentlichen darauß, dass man sich in eine Kugel verwandelt die mit Kunais versetzt ist. Vorausgesetzt wird Baika no Jutsu. Typ: C-Rang, Offensiv, Reichweite: 0-10 Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: - Choji Akimichi, Shishi Rendan ~~ Lion Combo ~~ Dieser Nahkampfangriff ist Teil eines Angriffes, welcher sich Sasuke bei Lee mit seinem Sharingan abgeschaut hat. Nach der Kage Buyou kommt sofort ein Rückhandschlag ins Gesicht und ein mächtiger Schalg in den Magen. Der Kombo wird mit einem Wirbelkick auf die Brust abgeschlossen, der den Gegner auf den Boden drescht. Diese Technik erfordert das öffnen eines der Chakra Tore. Die Technik ist außerdem etwas schlechter als Lees Omote Renge und wird deshalb niedriger eingestuft. Typ: C-Rang, Offensiv, Reichweite: 0-5 Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: - Uchiha Sasuke Iroppói koshí shindo ~~Erotischer Hüftschwung~~ Bei dieser Technik schwingt Celopee ihren hüpften sehr schnell und haut dem Gegner quasi das eigene Gesäß um die Ohren. Je nach Geschwindigkeit kann der Hintern rasiermesserscharf sein. Typ: C-Rang, Offensiv, Reichweite: 0-5 Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: Celopee Akimichi Tsūtenkyaku ~~ Schmerzhafter Himmelsfuß~~ Diese Technik ist ein einfacher Tritt auf den Boden. Kombiniert mit Tsunades unglaublicher Stärke, resultiert das ganze in einen rießigen Krater oder der Boden spaltet sich. Sakura benutzt eine ähnliche Technik, bei der sie auf den Boden schlägt anstatt zu treten. Typ: C-Rang, Offensiv, Reichweite: 0-5 Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: - Tsunade Rouga Bassui ~~Durchbohrender Wolfszahn ~~ Asuma schlägt dem Gegner zweimal auf die Brustgegend und ein drittes Mal in die Luft. Er springt hinterher und schlägt dem Gegner erst ins Gesicht und dann wieder zu Boden. Typ: C-Rang, Offensiv, Reichweite: 0-5 Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: - Asuma Sarutobi (Naruto: Narutimate Hero 3) Futae no Kiwami ~~ Doppelter Gipfel ~~ Yuiji Sarutobis Originaltechnik. Bei einem standardmäßigen Schlag auf einen Gegenstand oder Person geht ein Teil der Schlagkraft verloren, da jeder Gegenstand oder Person einen natürlichen Wiederstand besitzt. Um dies zu vermeiden wird dem Gegenstand oder der Person zunächst ein gewöhnlicher harter Schlag verpasst um den natürlichen Wiederstand auszulösen, anschließend schlägt man mit den Fingerknöcheln ein weiteres mal drauf und dieser Schlag trifft dann mit voller Kraft. Der Doppelte Gipfel ist somit die Auflösung des natürlichen Wiederstandes und Treffen mit der original Kraft. Diese Technik hat je nach körperlicher Konstitution Auswirkungen auf den eigenen Körper. Typ: B-Rang, Offensiv, Reichweite: 0-5 Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: - Yuiji Sarutobi Sōgu: Shikyū Geki ~~Waffe: Rundumangriff ~~ Bei dieser Technik benutzt TenTen 2 Schriftrollen, während sie sich im Kreis dreht, um eine Barriere mit Stacheln zu erschaffen. Typ: B-Rang Offensiv, Reichweite: 0-5 Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: - TenTen (Naruto: Narutimate Hero 3) Sōgu: Shū Senjin ~~Waffe: Feld der tausend Schwerter ~~ Hier werden Kunais beschwört. Typ: B-Rang Offensiv, Reichweite: 0-5 Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: - TenTen (Naruto: Narutimate Hero 2) Bunshin Kaiten Kakatou Otoshi ~~Wirbelnder Klon ~~ Nachdem Naruto mehrere Schattenreplikationen erstellt hat, beginnt er sich selber in die Luft zu werfen um dann mit den Füßen auf den Gegner einzutreten. Typ: B-Rang, Offensiv, Reichweite: 0-5 Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: - Uzumaki Naruto Garōga ~~Doppelter Wolfsreißzahn ~~ Nachdem Akamaru das Ziel markiert hat, fusionieren beide zu einem doppelköpfigen Hund. Dieser Hund dreht sich in einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit. Durch die Markierung sind sie in der Lage das Ziel zu orten. Die Technik is so stark, dass sie eine Person in Stücke reißen und sogar das Rashomon Tor beschädigen kann. Typ: B-Rang, Offensiv, Reichweite: 5+ Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: - Akamaru, Inuzuka Kiba Hien ~~Fliegende Schwalbe ~~ Mit dieser Technik kann man die Klingen seiner Waffen, wie z.B.: Schlagringe, mit Chakra verlängern. Somit kann man auch dann Schaden verursachen, auch wenn die Waffe nicht trifft. Typ: B-Rang, Offensiv, Reichweite: 0-5 Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: - Asuma Sarutobi Konoha Gōriki Senpū ~~ Konohas starker Wirbelwind ~~ Dies ist die selbe Technik wie der Große Wirbelwind, jedoch entsteht dabei viel mehr Schaden. Typ: B-Rang, Offensiv, Reichweite: 0-5 Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: - Maito Gai Konoha Shōfū ~~ Konohas steigender Wind ~~ Mit einem schnellen Tritt, wird hier einem Gegner die Waffe aus der Hand getreten. Typ: B-Rang, Offensiv, Reichweite: 0-5 Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: - Rock Lee, Sasuke Uchiha Muon Satsujin Jutsu ~~ Stiller Mord ~~ Mit dieser Technik schleicht man sich an den Gegner ran und tötet ihn von hinten. Um das Opfer daran zu hinder zu schreien, schlitzt man ihm die Kehle auf. Typ: B-Rang, Offensiv, Reichweite: 0-5 Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: - Zabuza Momochi Omote Renge ~~ Vorwärts Lotus ~~ Dieses Jutsu verlangt die Öffnung des ersten Chakra Tors und gibt dem Benutzer fünfmal ihre normale Kraft. Auf das Jutsu vorbereitet, indem er die Verbände auf seinen Armen auswickelt, kickt der Benutzer seinen Gegner in die Luft, und führt dann Kage Buyo durch. Sobald er hinter seinem Gegner ist, wickelt er dann die Arm-Verbände um ihn ergreift sihn in einer Bärenumarmung, und dreht ihn dann mit sich in den Grund, entgeht dem Aufprall allerdings indem er schnell wegspinnt. Der resultierende Einfluss wird wahrscheinlich seinen Gegner töten, obwohl das noch wegen des Abschwächens von Verhältnissen geschehen muss. Weil es eines der chakra Tore verwendet, wird der Benutzer äußerst ermüdet nach der Anwendung sein. Dieses Jutsu ist ein "zweischneidiges Schwert" Typ: B-Rang, Offensiv, Reichweite: 0-5 Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: - Rock Lee, Maito Gai Hakurō Tenbu ~~Weißer Dunst Tanz ~~ Mithilfe von 2 Schriftrollen, erschafft Tenten 2 Chakrawege, auf denen sich einige Waffen befinden. Typ: A-Rang, Offensiv, Reichweite: 0-5 Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: - TenTen (Naruto: Narutimate Hero 3) Sōgu: Fujin Heki ~~Waffe: Wand des Windgottes ~~ Mithilfe von 2 Schriftrollen, erschafft Tenten 2 Chakrawege, auf denen sich einige Waffen befinden. Typ: A-Rang Offensiv, Reichweite: 0-5 Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: - TenTen (Naruto: Narutimate Hero 3) Santae no Kiwami ~~ Dreifacher Gipfel ~~ Yuiji Sarutobis Originaltechnik. Der dreifache Gipfel ist eine Erweiterung des Doppelten Gipfels, bei dem durch einen ersten Schlag der natürliche Wiederstand eines Gegenstandes oder einer Person aufgelöst wird und der nachfolgende zweite Schlag den Gegner mit voller härte trifft. Bei dem dreifachen Gipfel wird diese Technik durch einen zusätzlichen Schlag, der durch das schnelle öffnen der Faust erzeugt wird, verstärkt und hat damit die doppelte Wirkung der eigenen Schlagkraft auf den Gegner oder den Gegenstand. Diese Technik hat Auswirkungen auf den eigenen Körper. Typ: A-Rang, Offensiv, Reichweite: 0-5 Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: - Yuiji Sarutobi Bunshin Taiatari ~~Klon Körper Schlag ~~ Mit dieser Technik erschafft man zuerst einige Klone von sich die gleichzeitig Angreifen. Falls die Klone abgewehrt werden, werden einfach neue erschaffen, bis der Anwender an sein Ziel gelangt. Typ: A-Rang, Offensiv, Reichweite: 0-10 Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: - Uzumaki Naruto Chōdan Bakugeki ~~Schmetterlings Bombardement ~~ Diese Technik wird zusammen mit der "roten Pille" des Akimichi Clans benutzt. Jegliches überflüssiges Fett, dass noch im Körper des Nutzers vorhanden ist, wird dabei sofort in Chakra umgewandelt. Eine bis zu 100x steigerung des Chakravolumens ist hier möglich. Dieses Chakra wird in einer Hand konzentriert und mit einem Schlag, auf den Gegner losgelassen. Typ: A-Rang, Offensiv, Reichweite: 0-5 Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: - Mitglieder des Akimichi Clans Dōka Sanseki Sensha ~~ Anpassungsfähiger Panzer ~~ Bei dieser Technik fusioniert man mit einem Objekt, um so seine Körpermasse zu erweitern. Typ: A-Rang, Offensiv, Reichweite: 0-10 Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: - Nagare Ura Renge ~~ Umgekehrter Lotus~~ Diese Technik ist eine verbesserte Version des Front Lotus. Um diese Technik auszuführen, müssen mindestens 3 Chakra Tore geöffnet werden. Der Nutzer kickt den Gegner in die Luft und trifft ihn mit einem Arm oder Bein, und katapultiert ihn damit wieder zurück auf den Boden. Diese Technik ist fatal, aufgrund der Geschwindigkeit und der Kraft die dahinter steckt. Typ: A-Rang, Offensiv, Reichweite: 0-5 Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: - Rock Lee, Maito Gai Burēdo kajōmon Ryuukas Orginalschwertkunst und Taijutsu. Er schnappt sich seine beiden Schwerter, dreht sich in rasanter Geschwindigkeit auf seinen Gegner zu. Man könnte dies als eine Art Klingenwirbel bezeichnen. Typ: A Rang , Offensiv, Reichweite: 0-5Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: - Ryuuka Sarutobi Asa Kujaku ~~Pfau des Morgens ~~ Guy öffnet bei dieser Technik 6 der 8 Chakratore. Er kickt seinen Gegner dabei in Luft und schlägt ihn immer und immer wieder. Dabei formt sich sein Chakra zu einer Pfauförmigen Figur. Typ: S-Rang, Offensiv, Reichweite: 0-5 Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: - Might Guy Yontae no Kiwami ~~ Vierfacher Gipfel ~~ Yuiji Sarutobis Originaltechnik. Der vierfache Gipfel ist eine Erweiterung des Dreifachen Gipfels, bei dem durch einen ersten Schlag der natürliche Wiederstand eines Gegenstandes oder einer Person aufgelöst wird, der zweite nachfolgende Schlag den Gegner mit voller Härte trifft und der durch einen dritten Schlag, öffnen der Faust, verstärkt wird. Beim vierfachen Gipfel erhöht man die eigene Schlagkraft durch eine weitere Handbewegung indem Mann nach dem öffnen der Faust den Handballen nachzieht und dem Gegner damit trifft. . Diese Technik hat Auswirkungen auf den eigenen Körper, durch jede weitere Handbewegung wird diese verstärkt. Typ: S-Rang, Offensiv, Reichweite: 0-5 Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: - Yuiji Sarutobi Gotae no Kiwami ~~ Fünffacher Gipfel ~~ Yuiji Sarutobis Originaltechnik. Der vierfache Gipfel ist eine Erweiterung des Vierfachen Gipfels, bei dem durch einen ersten Schlag der natürliche Wiederstand eines Gegenstandes oder einer Person aufgelöst wird, der zweite nachfolgende Schlag den Gegner mit voller Härte trifft, der durch einen dritten Schlag, öffnen der Faust und einem vierten Schlag durch das nachziehen des Handballens verstärkt wird. Beim fünffachen Gipfel erhöht man die bereits massivst erhöhte Schlagkraft durch eine weitere Handbewegung indem Mann nach dem nachziehen des Handballens die Hand wieder zuschnappen lässt und dem Gegner oder Gegenstand somit mit der Handfläche einen fünften Schlag zu verpassen. Diese Technik hat Auswirkungen auf den eigenen Körper, durch jede weitere Handbewegung wird diese verstärkt. Nach dem Fünffachen Gipfel bricht je nach eigener Konstitution die Hand halb oder gänzlich. Typ: S-Rang, Offensiv, Reichweite: 0-5 Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: - Yuiji Sarutobi Sarutobi Yuiji Rendan ~~ Yuiji Sarutobi Kombinationsattacke ~~ Yuiji Sarutobis Originaltechnik. Eine äußerst fatale Technik. Yuiji holt seinen Gegner erst mit einem Konoha Reppu von den Beinen, schlägt diesen dann mit der explosiven Wucht des Guren Kaina in die Luft und schwächt diesen als Nebeneffekt davon. Dann verwendet er Kage Buyo um hinter diesen zu kommen und wendet dann alle fünf Gipfel hintereinander an. Ein äußerst starkes Taijutsu, das jedoch den starken Nachteil hat, dass es nicht nur für den Gegner sondern auch für einen selber Fatal ist, da man nach dieser Technik den arm definitiv gebrochen hat, wenn nicht sogar den zweiten angebrochen. Typ: S-Rang, Offensiv, Reichweite: 0-5 Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: - Yuiji Sarutobi Hachimon ~~Acht inneren Tore~~ Die acht Chakra Tore sind acht spezifische Punkte auf einem Chakra Kreislaufsystem einer Person. Sie beschränken den gesamten Fluss von Chakra innerhalb eines Körpers einer Person. Die Basis für die Idee von den Chakra Toren kommt aus den Grenzen des Körpers auf den Funktionen innerhalb seiner. Das macht den Körper viel schwächer, aber es hält den Körper davon ab, zu bald abzulaufen. Indem er diese Tore öffnet, kann der Benutzer ihre eigenen physischen Grenzen auf Kosten des äußersten Schadens an ihren eigenen Körpern übertreffen. Rock Lee ist im Stande, die ersten fünf Tore zu öffnen. Gai, der Lee die Sachkenntnis unterrichtete, ist im Stande, mindestens sechs zu öffnen. Kakashi kann mindestens ein Tor, wie gezeigt, in während des einhändigen Felsenkletterns von Kakashi öffnen, wo ein Schuss seines Gehirns das relevante Punkt-Aktivieren zeigt. Die Tore, und was sie veröffentlichen, werden unten verzeichnet: 1. Öffnung (Anfänglicher) Ausgaben die Grenze des Gehirns auf der Gesamtbeanspruchung auf den Muskeln, dem Benutzer fünfmal ihre normale Kraft und Geschwindigkeit gebend. Der Benutzer kann die Omote Renge an diesem Niveau durchführen. 2. Rest (Heilen / Energie), veröffentlicht die Grenze des Gehirns auf dem Aushalten des Körpers, das Bilden einer kampfgetragenen Person wird wunderbar bereit zu kämpfen, als ob der Kampf gerade angefangen hatte. 3. Leben liegt auf dem Rückenmark , und veröffentlicht die Grenze auf dem Nervensystem, das Informationsreisen an einer schnelleren Rate macht und sogar mehr Ausdauer schafft. Als eine Nebenwirkung wird die Haut des Benutzers rot, ein vergrößertes Blutsauerstoff-Niveau anzeigend. Der Benutzer kann die Urarenge an diesem Niveau durchführen. 4. Schmerz (Schaden / Wunde) veröffentlicht die Grenze auf der Sauerstoff-Aufnahme in den Lungen, schafft viel mehr Sauerstoff für den Körper. 5. Das Schließen (der Grenze) veröffentlicht die Grenze auf dem Betrag von Chakra auf einmal. 6. Heiterkeit (Ansicht) entfernt die Grenze wie viel Fett und Proteine die Eingeweide verdauen können, veröffentlicht sonst nutzlose Energiemittel und geben dem Benutzer so sogar mehr Macht und Ausdauer. Der Benutzer kann Asa Kujaku ab diesem Niveau durchführen. 7. Schock (Wunder / Wahnsinn) entfernt die Grenze darauf, wie schnell der Körper sich bewegen kann, entfernt Verschwendung von toten Hautzellen bis Fäkalien, und gibt dem Körper ein viel saubereres System, um zu arbeiten, erzeugt sogar mehr Macht und Ausdauer. 8. Tod öffnet das Endtor gelegen am Herzen und verbraucht die ganze Energie des Körpers. Es treibt die Herzpumpe an der maximalen Macht und überschreitet die Macht jedes anderen Tors. Die ganze Energie in jeder individuellen Zelle wird verbraucht, die Benutzermacht steigt über die eines Kages. Diese "Urknall"-Wirkung ist nur vorläufig, und zerstört jeden Muskel im Körper des Benutzers einschließlich des Herzens. Tod wird dem versichert, der dieses Tor öffnet. Typ: B-S Rang, Offensiv, ohne Reichweite Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: - Maito Gai(7), Rock Lee (5), Kakashi Hatake (1)